A Lonely Ride
by iLoveRiddles
Summary: This is a drabble for the Nightmare Challenge on the HPFC Forum.  Scorpius Malfoy has a nightmare, and it's not about anything you'd expect.


**This is for the Nightmare Competition in the HPFC Forum. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was not christened such a name without a reason. Oh, no, his ancestry is purer than the silver that he wears and spends so casually, so naturally. His heritage comprises of the Highly Esteemed Greengrass Family, the Distinguished Lestrange Family, the Prestigious and Prosperous Malfoy Family, and, possibly, most impressively, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. As a result, one can certainly see how easy it would be for young Scorpius to be an arrogant, insolent, intolerable prat. Indeed, it is practically expected behavior for a Malfoy heir. However, this is, most surprisingly, not the case with Scorpius. He was, from birth, a sweet-natured, albeit, mischievous little tyke. All who know him love him. Nevertheless, he is a Malfoy, and, therefore, thought of as a shady, if not dangerous, character. The fairly recent war with the Dark Lord did not help his situation, as both his father and grandfather had held exceptionally great roles on the opposing side of the Light and winning side. Consequently, he had grown up with mixed feelings concerning his future educational career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the one hand, he was like any other child, excited and hopeful, but he was also anxious and fearful; fearful of the scorn and abuse he might suffer at the hands of his classmates. Thus it is no surprise that we find a currently eleven year-old Scorpius Malfoy tossing and turning in a fitful sleep, plagued with a nightmare.

_Scorpius was nervous, and he was not ashamed to admit it. Never before had he been surrounded by so many other children. Certainly he had visited Diagon Alley, attended small balls, and other such social events, but there were always only ever a few his age who attended those. Even then most of the ones allowed to attend were purebloods, although, there was the occasional half-blood. This…this was completely different. Soon he would be parted from his parents, and would face a terrible task. He had to find a seat on the Hogwarts Express, preferably with someone who wouldn't spend the entire ride glaring at him. Impossible. That was exactly the word for it. _

"_Scorpius, you must hurry, or you'll miss the train!" The sound of his mother's urgent voice tore him from his thoughts. He looked up at her with wide eyes, then at his father, who was nodding a "hello" to someone he couldn't see. His mother had moved to embrace him in a stiff and brief hug, effectively blocking his view. She placed a light kiss on his forehead for propriety's sake, and he on her cheek before turning again to his father. He was looking at him now. Scorpius watched as his father held out his hand to him and his own hand mirrored his move. Even his own father was cold and distant with him today, here, in this dreaded place. _

"_Do well, Scorpius. You know what is expected of you. Do not disappoint me." His father's farewell was a disguised threat. Why were his parents acting this way? _

"_Yes, Father."_

_The train whistled, and he felt himself being pushed along by the crowd of his peers. He found himself scurrying onto the train, attempting to not be trampled on. Even the weight of Artemis, his black kitten and familiar, enfolded in his robes could not comfort him as he frantically looked for a seat. It seemed as though every compartment was full, and the ones that weren't, the occupants wouldn't allow him in. Some laughed, some glared, and others simply ignored him. When he had finally gone through every compartment of the train, he gave up and sat in the hallway, hoping a prefect or some authority figure would come and help him. No one did. _

_Scorpius somehow found himself walking through the doors of Hogwarts for the first time surrounded by his classmates and soaking wet. Yes, he had fallen, no, been pushed into the Black Lake. Now, he had to sit before the entire school to be sorted in his wet clothes. The drips echoed throughout the entire hall as the Sorting Hat contemplated which house he should place the friendless boy in._

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" _

Scorpius gasped awake at the feeling of something cold pressed against his cheek; it was his father's hand.

"Scorpius, son, it's time to get up. Are you alright?" The concern and gentle touch was enough to reassure him that everything had been a dream. He again felt arms embrace him, only this time, unlike his mother's hug from the dream, it was warm and soothing. It didn't, however, last long, as breakfast had appeared on his bedside table, probably the doing of one of the house elves. During his breakfast his mother came in, and he quietly told her of his dream. She smiled at him in the way that mother's do and told him to think nothing of it, as it was but a dream. He was, after all, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, and, as thus, would make plenty of friends, she was sure.

Boarding the train was nothing like he had expected, well, the crowd was pushy, but no one was outright rude. He walked a short while to find a seat, and, at last, came upon one that had only one person inside; a boy with messy black hair.

By the end of the day Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter had both been sorted into Slytherin House, neither fell into the Black Lake, and they knew that nothing could possibly separate them.

**A.N. I know it may seem a bit farfetched that a Malfoy would be sweet and humble, but, honestly, if one thinks about how the war would have affected his parents, it's quite understandable that they would have raised him a bit differently. Draco, despite all his efforts, just couldn't be as vicious and cold as his father in the books or the movies. He may have been a bit of a bully, but I think the prologue of the ****Deathly Hallows**** shows that he has grown up, at least, a bit. Also, the ending isn't meant to suggest that Albus and Scorpius are in a romantic relationship, rather they are best friends. Thanks for reading. Any criticism would be appreciated, but no flames, please. XD**

**~iLoveRiddles **


End file.
